The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp
March 20, 2014 In its effort to bring a unique TV viewing experience from other television networks, RPN focuses on foreign canned shows in the US. Hence, the tagline Kasama Ako!. As the best and the most in enduring hit foreign canned shows on Philippine TV are coming back: MacGyver, The X-FIles, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, The Simpsons and The Practice bridging the generation gap with the power of 100-kilowats ERP is the strongest and biggest reach in VHF announcing the birth of The Kasama Network for the Timeless Kasamahan. The station-produced programs of RPN cater to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from A-B-C classes to C-D-E markets. Primetime news program Arangkada Balita cater to the masses while the longest-running English newscast Newswatch also serve more upscale viewers while entertainment programs of RPN will also aims to the mass audience froim dramas, comedies, game shows, musical variety shows, talk shows and reality shows that will feature the brightest and biggest stars in the Philippine entertainmnt industry. Consistently earning significant viewers of foreign canned shows will cater to the Asian market with its most upscale drivers of A-B-C classes such as Glee, America's Next Top Model, Community, American Idol, NCIS, Survivor, New Girl, The Neighbors, The Simpsons, The Big Bang Theory, The Walking Dead, Chicago Fire, The Carrie Diaries, Beauty and the Beast, The Vampire Diaries, 2 Broke Girls, Hell's Kitchen, MacGyver and Agents of Shield earns the most number of viewers both in the total number of individuals and households viewing and th Hollywood box-office hits like Sine Nueve and Sunday's Big Event which featuring the best of Hollywod blockbuster movies, TV specials and concerts. New prime-time schedule big on music, comedy and competition Philippines’ sequestered TV-radio broadcaster RPN as the Summer Storm 2014 is ramping up its weekend prime time slot in a bid to be more effective and competitive against the country’s big two – ABS-CBN and GMA Network, in terms of TV rating as well as the number 3 spot also claimed by IBC and TV5. For its part, RPN's niche strategy is the A-B-C market with their foreign TV shows. Transmitter power of 100-kilowatts tower output in Panay Ave., Brgy. South Traingle, Quezon City with such buiilding at RPN studio 1 and 2 at the transmitter studio and its 200-foot antenna tower. The network is still focused on maintaining the same target demographic of young, ABC viewership and positioning. Already intruding this thread to bash that means RPN is indeed starting to be a competitive threat to the other 2 stations. More work in the entertainment industry and more alternative programs for the audience from the soap operas that dominate rival schedules approving the PCGG’s privatization of RPN-9. Its popular line-up of series and shows will continue to grow with each new television season. RPN stirs things up with ‘Weekend Primetime’ block With the shadows of the country's two giant networks looming largely over the newly overhauled network, the biggest, brightest, best and all on RPN's super primetime weekend with the biggest family entrtainment on Philippine television history with the broadcasting industry. RPN's newest president and chief operating officer (CEO) Robert T. Rivera, promises a number of big shows this year. RPN's comedy coup is signing up the biggest names in Philippine laughs - Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa and Bayani Agbayani - for its new production also committed to "a number of new formats that we're trying out that will hopefully set new trends in local programming". The tie up consequently allowed the network to beef up its programming, which consequently boosted its chances to compete against ABS-CBN and GMA-7 offered by the more established networks. The network's new identity, coupled with aggressive promotion and interesting programs, immediately made an impression among viewers right on its first month of reinvention. We are the No.3 leader television network in the country, thanks for making us to the top. We'd like to thing out Kasama viewers for making RPN-9, the No.3 leader station. Stay tuned to Philippine television for your favorite all family shows and your favorite RPN stars of The Kasama Network. RPN’s ten new weekend shows include the game show prize format The Million Peso Money Drop (Saturday, 6pm) hosted by Rafael Rosell, as well as local drama anthology Pinapangako Mo (Saturday, 7:45pm) hosted by Coney Reyes, reality show for the national singing contest format Boses Tinig Pinoy (Saturday, 8:30pm and Sunday, 8pm) hosted by German Moreno as Kuya Germs with a judges of Aileen Papin, John Nite, Pilita Corales and Anthony Castelo, a popular and top-rated comedy sitcom Roderick en Nova (Saturday, 10:15pm) starring Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa and Mister Kemis Bayani (Saturday, 11pm) top-billed by Bayani Agbayani and a late-night gag show Dobol Trobol (Saturday 11:45pm). RPN’s revamped line up also includes Sunday primetime multi-awarded musical variety show on Philippine TV history Superstar (Sundays, 9pm), right after the reality show Boses Tinig Pinoy. In Kasama’s corner is musical legend Angeline Quinto as the pop superstar. Superstar also features the musical production numbers, portions, beautifully conceived concerts and themes that cater to all audiences boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers, and live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes and her ever rendition of ballads and songs will surely delight in Quinto's unique vocal prowess. Quinto shifted to RPN while cross-over to the Kapamilya network. It features different segments showcasing Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities. The show usually starts with an opening song and dance number by Quinto together with Streetboys. The opening act features different songs. It also airs different segments like Go Angeline!, Angeline Loves You featuring a guest singers and entertainers of stars, Gang Sine and Smash-Up for a dance number. On her final song, Quinto frequently states her message for the viewers and sings her statement song. RPN pads out its latest prizes with the new season of the hit game show The Price is Right (Sunday, 7pm) with host Tom Rodriguez will surely win the game and the comedy talk show Oh Yes, its Dennis! (Sundays, 10pm) hosted by the comedian Dennis Padilla. In foreign canned programs as part of the revamp: The Big Bang Theory (Saturday, 4:30pm), Community (Saturday, 5:30pm), American Idol (Saturday, 6:45pm), the return of a series MacGyver (Saturday 9:30pm), The Neighbors (Sunday, 6pm) and New Girl (Sunday, 6:30pm) as well as its Hollywood blockbuster box-office hit movie as well as TV specials and concerts in Sunday's Big Event (Sunday, 10:45pm) featuring those are absurd (box office bombs) in the silver screen across both sides of the North Atlantic sans Britain (dubbed in English for some (those are Mainland European-produced movies) with Tagalog subs) like: The Bounty Hunter (the one that starred the late Robert Ginty from 1989), Purgatory (starring Tanya Roberts 1988), Blind Fear ''(starring Shelly Hack), ''B.O.R.N. (Body Organ Replacement Network, ''starring Ross Hagen), ''Deadbolt (1991), Cage (starring current Trump supporter Lou Ferrigno, 1989), To Die For, (1988), Easy Wheels (by Sam Raimi (aka Women on Wheels), 1989), The Evil Below (starring Wayne Crawford from Quiet Thunder (1987) and Jake Speed (1986) as both movies/films (in British English) shown in the same network, 1988), Escape (starring Kim Richards, 1988), Martial Law I, II & III (as Mission of Justice, 1990, 1991 and 1992), Delta Fever (starring Martin Landau, 1987), Hide and Go Shriek (aka Close Your Eyes and Pray by Skip Schoolnik, 1987), Through the Fire (aka The Gates of Hell Part II: Dead Awakening, not to be confused with the Chaka Khan song of the same name, 1987), No Safe Haven (starring Wings Hauser, 1987), Counterforce (starring the late George Kennedy, 1987), The Stendhal Syndrome (starring current #MeToo supporter Asia Argento, 1996), L.A. Bounty, Trapper County War and Rush Week (both 1989) and many more. Billing its new weekend prime time as Weekend Primetime, RPN is hoping its latest efforts will close the gap with ABS-CBN and GMA, which dominate national and urban ratings. In February this year based on the latest Kantar Media/TNS ratings survey commissioned by the Philippine Television Research Council (TVRC), RPN (based on individuals viewing) is ranking the number 3 had a 21% prime-time (6pm-midnight) viewership share overall against ABS-CBN’s 46%, GMA’s 38% and IBC’s 30% (source: Kantar Media). Based on the Ratings, majority of RPN's viewers belong to the broad D-E mass-based market followed by A-B-C markets for upscale audience.